


Вечноцветущая слива

by eliah_jan



Series: The Magic Place [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliah_jan/pseuds/eliah_jan
Summary: Он часто думал, что Квентин совершенно слеп в своем счастье: его единственного любили больше всех прочих, но тот никогда этого не осознавал.Таймлайн серии 3.05. Часть цикла “The Magic Place”. Работы цикла можно читать в любом порядке.





	Вечноцветущая слива

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marla666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/gifts).



Элиот смотрел на холм земли, темнеющий среди свежей, живой травы. Лучшего места было не сыскать: на берегу реки, под тонкой плакучей ивой, метущей ветвями воду. Ариэль бы понравилось, она любила лес, любила эту речку, Элиота с Квентином, сына - всех троих. Они платили ей тем же, хотя и очень по-разному. Их с Квентином сын - безусловным обожанием, как умеют только дети: беззубой улыбкой, требовательным плачем, корявыми рисунками на песке и тихими, умиротворяющими мгновениями вечерней колыбельной. Квентин - букетами ландышей, полными восторга взглядами, заклинаниями, заставляющими огонь в печи танцевать живыми сказочными фигурами. А он, Элиот, - принятием и большей нежностью, чем когда-либо был готов отдавать. Ариэль была хорошим человеком, легким, честным и чутким. Она чувствовала, что виновата перед ним, а Элиот как никто знал, что любовь, растущая из вины, бывает крепче прочих. Он тоже был перед ней виноват, тем секундным, единственным моментом облегчения, которое испытал, когда из Ариэль легким облаком ушел последний вздох; тем, что знал, что испытает это облегчение в самом конце. Но совершенно не знал, не предвидел того, что будет искренне по ней горевать. Не сочувствовать потере Квентина; испытывать не его опустошение, а собственное. Выбирать место погребения во множащемся свете лун, омывать её тело ароматной водой, пока мертвенно-бледный Квентин спит с горестно изломленными бровями на враз постаревшем лице. Рассказывать его (а теперь уже их - Элиоту так и не удалось избежать отвественности) сыну о том, что теперь его мать будет наблюдать за ним издалека. Что матери так делают только тогда, когда точно уверены, что детей ждёт впереди лишь счастливая судьба, и их не от чего больше оберегать. Тогда они уходят, спокойно и радостно, чтобы любоваться ими сверху, с неба, отовсюду, касаться вечерними закатными лучами и петь ветром в кронах деревьев. Рассказывать это и Квентину тоже. И с благодарностью класть ветвь вечноцветущей сливы на свежую могилу - за то, что сердце Ариэль оказалось куда больше его собственного.

Когда Элиот смотрел на неё глазами Квентина, ему было очень легко любить её. Лежать рядом на простой кровати, всем троим, перебирать её волосы и ощущать тепло округлого бедра. Первый раз, когда они трое легли рядом, перед глазами вспыхнула совершенно другая жизнь, и другая кровать - тогда там была Марго. Единственный раз, когда он оказался с ней в постели, лишний, но правильный. Им с Марго не нужен был секс, ему с Ариэль не нужен был секс, но такой способ показать неравнодушие был не хуже прочих. Чаще Ариэль сворачивалась у правого бока Квентина, засыпала быстро и дышала бесшумно, пустив змеящуюся косу по подушке. Тогда Элиот закидывал руку Квентину на грудь, мимолетно касался подбородка, а тот поворачивал голову, смотрел на него и улыбался, как будто счастлив. Тогда Элиот представлял, что под протекающей в дождливые дни соломенной крышей их двое, а не трое, смотрел на Кью (согретого их общим теплом, проваливающегося в зыбучие сонные пески), и улыбался ему в ответ, как будто счастлив тоже. Он часто думал, что Квентин совершенно слеп в своем счастье: его единственного любили больше всех прочих, но тот никогда этого не осознавал. Привычка неприкаянности легко не уходит.

Теперь же им придется заново привыкать быть вдвоём, без никого, смягчавшего бы их обоих. А ещё Тед, у которого должно быть самое нормальное детство из возможных, даже в условиях жизни в магическом мире, где по степям скачут кентавры, а воздух пронизан опиатами; даже живя в хижине на отшибе леса, с двумя отцами из другой вселенной. Каждому из них больше не на кого оглядываться, никто не засмеется в ответ и не всплеснет руками: “Ох, дуралеи!”. 

Теперь же Элиот стоял один под ивой и злился на Ариэль за эгоизм. Он совсем не знал, что делать с четырехлетним Тедом, плачущим уже третьи сутки, а также с двадцатидевятилетним Квентином, делающим то же самое. Не имел понятия, что делать с чертовой мозаикой, ежедневно остающейся насмешливо-неподвижной. С собой, неожиданно оглушенным и растерянным перед лицом потери, которую ещё несколько лет назад легкомысленно посчитал бы неважной. Он никогда не думал, не подозревал даже, что у Ариэль была власть забрать с собой сколько-нибудь значительную его часть. Уйти, оставив настолько многое, мог только очень эгоистичный и безотвественный человек. Ариэль была безотвественна. 

Элиот вздохнул и проводил взглядом одну из закатывающихся лун. Он никогда не думал, что у него будет настоящая семья. С родителями у него не получилось, не могло получиться. С Фэн, женой, королевой, дочерью оружейника, матерью его мертвого ребенка, у него не получилось. Зато получилось давно, задолго до себя же, с Квентином, господи, из всех людей именно с ним, чужой женщиной и чужим сыном. 

Пожалуй, дело в том, что у Эмбера абсолютно дрянное чувство юмора. 

А ещё он и не догадывался, что семья это настолько тяжело - до тех пор, пока не увидел пустые, застывшие черты и ивовые ветви, задумчиво чертящие по речной воде.

***  
Через два дня Элиот не выдержал. Он подошел к Квентину, сидящему на грубо сколоченной скамейке за домом, пустыми глазами глядящего на аккуратные овощные грядки; сел рядом, подумал немного и, сжав руками его плечи, сказал твердо и серьезно:

\- Квентин, достаточно. 

Тот поднял голову и зло прищурился. Открыл рот, чтобы выплюнуть что-то обидное, недоброе и личное, но Элиот покачал головой и Квентин так ничего и не сказал.

\- Да, - согласился Элиот. - Лучше молчи. И вообще, послушай меня.

Элиот отпустил его плечи и устало потер переносицу. 

\- Я не буду утомлять тебя положенным набором правильных слов по пятидесятому кругу. Я знаю, что тебе дерьмово, ты знаешь, что тебе невероятно дерьмово, даже твой сын знает, что тебе чрезвычайно дерьмово. Так вот. Я прикопал у речки бочонок дрянной медовухи с ярмарки. Мы сейчас уложим Теда спать, пойдем напьемся до совершенного бесчувствия, утром проснемся с адского похмелья, и ты, наконец, возьмешь себя в руки и вспомнишь, что у тебя есть сын, которого, сожри тебя моль, ты должен защищать. Я не позволю воспитать ещё одного невротичного ребенка, который считает, что не нужен отцу. Всё понял?

Элиот рассчитывал, что Квентин сейчас заедет ему в ухо, но не сильно переживал: удар у него был хуже, чем у самого Элиота. Против, к примеру, Марго, он не продержался и секунды. Но Квентин неожиданно опустил голову - так, что сильно отросшие волосы посыпались на глаза, - и усмехнулся краешком рта. Впервые со смерти жены в его чертах стала проступать жизнь. 

\- А знаешь, - тихо пробормотал он. - Она знала с самого начала, с самого первого дня. 

\- О чем ты?

\- Мы тогда целовались за сараем, когда ты на нас, э-э-э, наткнулся. Помнишь, я ужасно смутился и ещё бегал потом за тобой с виноватым лицом.

\- Забудешь такое, - усмехнулся Элиот. - У тебя был вид, как у нассавшего на ковер спаниеля.

\- Она ушла тогда, и я думал, что облажался по всем фронтам, и…

\- И что тебе придется довольствоваться мной, пока не соберем мозаику, что очень вероятно означает до конца дней твоих, и ты настолько переполнен свалившимся на тебя счастьем, что готов немедленно сбежать с бродячим цирком?

\- Элиот, ты дурак, - вздохнул Квентин. - Не так, но почти. Но совсем не о том. Неважно. 

Он подумал немного и продолжил: 

\- Она вернулась потом, рано утром, пока ты спал, нашла меня у этих самых чертовых грядок, и знаешь что сказала?

\- Откуда мне.

\- Она сказала, что если я хоть на секунду подумал от тебя отказаться, то я хуже деревенского идиота, а такой ей и даром не нужен. И вообще, ты гораздо красивее, так что два по цене одного - очень даже неплохо.

Элиот улыбнулся.

\- Ариэль всегда была умнее тебя, - тепло сказал он и заметил, как по лицу Квентина покатились слёзы: сначала одиночные крупные, они затем полились свободно.

Ну вот, с облегчением подумал Элиот, это ещё на час. Он был рад тому, что Квентин наконец заплакал - это был плач человека, которому больно от того, что он жив, а не того, кто готовится умереть сам. 

А ещё он сильно завидовал Квентину, который настолько доверял ему, что мог при нем неприкрыто скорбеть.

***  
Бочонок они искали примерно час, перекопав берег в восьми местах и устав до смерти.

\- Да ну тебя, - в сердцах бросил лопату Квентин, когда она, наконец, глухо стукнула о дерево. - Уже не хочется ничего. 

Вместо ответа Элиот ловко подкопал бочку, выкатил на траву, достал из сумки полотняную скатерть и пару щербатых глиняных кружек: одну в узоре из магических печатей, а вторую с нарисованым косорылым домиком. Первую он двое суток расписывал сам, смастерив сперва для антуража берет из лопуха, а вторую отдал Теду, который справился за час, зашвырнув свою лопуховую шляпу в кусты. Рос, очевидно, весь в отца, ни черта не понимая в моде. 

Квентин, немного подумав, взял кружку, расписаную Элиотом, и у того слегка потеплело на душе. 

\- Ты как всегда, - усмехнулся Квентин, глядя на аккуратную скатерть, миску с хлебом и яблоками, свернутые конвертами льняные салфетки. 

Он отхлебнул медовухи и тут же посерел лицом:

\- Господи, ну и говно.

Элиот глотнул из своей кружки и согласился:

\- Первостатейное. Я и не рассчитывал, что за несколько десятков лет до эры правления Элиота-Солнце в Филлори будет приличный алкоголь, но это превзошло все мои ожидания.

Они выпили ещё. И ещё. И ещё. Пока Элиот не заметил, как у Квентина расслабились плечи, движения потеряли резкость, а на лбу разгладилась жесткая складка. Тогда он сел ближе и потянул Квентина за плечи, чтобы тот лег ему на колени. Элиот сидел неподвижно, время от времени делая глоток и следя за играющей в реке рыбой. На Квентина он не смотрел, зная, что тот сейчас устремил немигающий взгляд вверх, где мечутся среди веток тени летучих мышей. Коленям было тепло.

Некстати вспомнилось не такое давнее утро, светлое и прохладное - он, толком не проснувшись, чувствовал на своем лице свет из-за плохо закрытых ставен. Квентин крепко спал рядом, Элиот ощущал это с закрытыми глазами, по ровному дыханию и неподвижному теплу. Лениво глянув из-под полуприкрытых век, он увидел, как Ариэль  поднимает голову со своей подушки, хитро ему улыбается и прикладывает палец к губам. А затем тихо встаёт, совершенно обнаженная (гибкая, стремительная), чтобы через мгновение скользнуть под одеяло к Элиоту, накрыв его тело своим. Элиот понимающе ей улыбается, проводя рукой от основания шеи, вниз по позвоночнику, к ягодицам - медленно, как того требует утро. Она выгибается в ответ, обвивает ногами его бедра и проводит языком сначала по линии челюсти, прикусывает подбородок, а затем по губам: не поцелуй, но ласка. Элиот ждёт, что дальше - у Ариэль явно что-то на уме.

Он чувствует губами её улыбку, когда она отстраняется от него, мимолетно одарив теплом ладони член, и придвигается к Квентину. Элиот доволен, что угадал её план, и готов его дополнить, но не сразу, а сперва понаблюдав за Квентином. Он смотрел на них двоих, переплетенных, как кошки, много раз, но всегда обнаруживал, что смотрит на лицо Квентина, на его тело. Наблюдает, как тот меняется, представляет, что это он сейчас и с ним, и со стороны. Они наверняка потрясающе смотрятся со стороны. 

Ариэль проводит руками по плечам Квентина, по его груди, и тот ещё во сне тянется к ней, но она ускользает от него и опускается вниз, откинув тонкое одеяло. Она знает, что делает, и скоро дыхание Квентина сбивается, с сонного становится неглубоким и прерывистым. Элиот замечает, как расширяются его зрачки в открывшихся глазах, когда Квентин осознаёт, что происходит, и видит собственный отвердевший член между покрасневших влажных губ Ариэль. Квентин закусывает губу, кладет руку ей на голову, проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке, но смотрит на Элиота, прямо в глаза, не отрываясь - не то ожидая, не то приглашая, и тот не выдерживает. Он опускается рядом с Ариэль и, дождавшись пока она на мгновение остановится глотнуть воздуха, приникает к члену Квентина, слыша, как тот захлебывается собственным вздохом. Элиот ласкает головку, когда его губ касаются губы Ариэль, и ощущает, как переплетаются их языки вокруг члена. Они прерываются на мгновение, чтобы поцеловаться, и тогда Квентин, застонав, рывком тянет их обоих на себя.

...Элиот смотрит на лицо Квентина у себя на коленях и не может сказать, о чем тот думает. 

\- Эй, - Элиот коснулся его груди. - Не спи. 

\- Я не сплю, - немедленно возразил Квентин. - После этой дряни сложно держать зрение в фокусе.

\- У меня идея. - Элиот встал, и Квентину пришлось опереться на локти. - У нас ещё треть бочонка, а ты уже вообще ни на что не годишься. Поэтому предлагаю освежиться. 

\- В смысле? - Квентин кое-как поднялся на ноги.

\- Вот река. Вот ты. Вот медовуха, - тепреливо пояснил Элиот. - Берем тебя и окунаем в реку. Медовуху оставляем на берегу. А потом возвращаемся к ней, пьем и греемся. Короче, Кью, идем купаться. 

\- Купаться? - у Квентина сделалось очень сложное лицо. - Ночью? В Филлори? Ты с ума сошел, мы даже не знаем, что водится по ночам в этой речке. 

\- Вот и узнаем, - заключил Элиот. - Поверь мне, это очень хорошая идея. В противном случае просто представь, какое завтра у тебя будет похмелье. 

Квентина передернуло. 

\- Ну ладно, - неохотно согласился он. - Но если что, виноват ты.

\- Естественно.

Они спустились к берегу, где Квентин замер у наползающей на песок кромки воды. 

\- Чего ты ждешь? - спросил Элиот, остановившись за его плечом. 

\- Н-не знаю, - задумчиво ответил Квентин. - Наверное, пытаюсь решить, лезть в одежде или без. 

\- Ты жил со мной шесть лет и до сих пор задаешься подобными вопросами? - вздохнул Элиот. - Кажется, мне пора уйти в горы и стать монахом-отшельником.

С этими словами он шагнул вперед, вплотную прижавшись к спине Квентина, и стал расстегивать его рубашку. Плечи тут же окаменели под его пальцами. 

\- Элиот, - тихо произнес Квентин. - Я…

\- Я знаю, - ответил тот ему прямо в ухо. - Я всё знаю.

И продолжил сначала стягивать простую домотканную рубаху, затем штаны, аккуратно проводя руками по груди и бедрам, спокойно дыша Квентину в затылок. Он хотел показать, что в его движениях нет ни подтекста, ни выгоды, ничего. Элиот просто его раздевает и не дает замерзнуть с подветренной стороны. 

Он легко шлепнул Квентина по голому заду, давая понять, что тот может делать что хочет, разделся сам, и направился прямо в темную переливающуюся воду. 

Филлори всегда была невероятно красивым местом, а отсутствие городов и яркого освещения позволяло пересчитывать на небе самые отдаленные звезды. И, хотя обычно Элиот был готов отдать всё что угодно за электричество, центральное отопление и ночную жизнь с парочкой клубов, прямо сейчас он заново вспомнил очарование Филлори, ровными гребками рассекая темную гладь. 

Вода была теплой, нагретой за день, а воздух становился более терпким с каждой секундой, замечательно освежая голову, и Элиот с удовольствием заметил, как Квентин расслабился и лежит на спине, устремив взгляд в небо, время от времени загребая руками, и вбирает в себя величие звездной реки. Ему сейчас это нужно. 

Элиот усмехнулся сам себе и поплыл в сторону противоположного берега, когда услышал громкий возглас и невнятное ругательство.

\- В чем дело? - окликнул он. 

\- Меня что-то укусило! - прокричал в ответ Квентин.

\- За что?

\- За зад!

\- Что бы это ни было, у него есть вкус, - пробормотал вполголоса Элиот и поплыл обратно. - Ты в порядке?

\- Не знаю! - совершенно уже трезвый на вид Квентин качнул мокрой головой. - А вдруг оно ядовитое? Или это пиявка? Или теперь мы прокляты?

\- Ну не мы, а ты, - начал было Элиот, но тут же вскрикнул сам и схватился за ягодицу. - Черт! Меня тоже что-то укусило!

\- Тоже за зад? - мстительно поинтересовался Квентин. - Ну вот, теперь мы оба прокляты. 

\- Ну уж нет, - Элиот решительно поплыл к берегу с их одеждой. - Что бы это ни было, оно не дождется. 

\- Передумал купаться? - поравнялся с ним Квентин. 

\- Я уже достаточно освежился. 

\- Молодые люди, куда же вы? - раздался скрипучий голос у них за спиной. 

Элиот с Квентином синхронно обернулись. Из-под темной воды выглядывала лупоглазая голова карася. 

\- Господи, только не говорящие животные, - простонал Квентин. 

Элиот усмехнулся и прошептал:

\- Ты же помнишь, что Эмбер давал голос только самым сексуальным зверям?

Квентина молча перекосило.

\- Такие прекрасные мальчики, - продолжил тем временем карась. - Останьтесь, поплавайте, доставьте старику удовольствие.

Голова Квентина мелко затряслась от смеха. 

\- А какого черта нужно было нас кусать? 

\- Я, право слово, не специально, - торжественно ответил карась. - Но я не видел настолько красивых филеев уже лет тридцать! Как можно было удержаться. 

Квентин захохотал уже в голос. 

\- Действительно, никак, - вежливо подтвердил Элиот. Ему хотелось схватить рыбину-извращенца и несколько раз ударить головой об камень, но с местными животными никогда не знаешь: а вдруг это дух-хранитель реки, который обрушит на них всю силу своего гнева? С другой стороны, интересно, в Филлори можно раздобыть динамит? 

\- К сожалению, - продолжил он, - мы вынуждены откланяться. Ночь темна и полна, м-м-м, ужасов. Нам пора, но спасибо за внимание к нашим филеям, они польщены. 

Сопровождаемые разочарованными вздохами карася, они быстро достигли берега, где Квентин, всё ещё смеясь, упал на песок, на свою сложенную кучей одежду. 

\- Господи, - простонал он. - Карась!

\- Мне кажется, он пробует это на всех, кто попадается ему на пути - вдруг обнаружится пискефил-гомосексуалист и ему, наконец, повезет? - ответил Элиот, улыбаясь.

\- Не приведи Эмбер!

Элиот довольно вздохнул - Квентин в этот момент был совершенно обычным: немного зажатым и нервным, чувствующим себя не совсем комфортно обнаженным, с зудящей от укуса ягодицей, под открытым небом и открытым взглядом Элиота. Вода словно смыла с него на время печаль - пройдет немного времени, и она нарастет снова, но сейчас её место занял свежий ночной воздух, прилившая к щекам кровь, недолгое облегчение.

\- Пойдём допивать? - предложил Элиот, поднимаясь с песка. - И греться.

Квентин поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.

\- Костёр, - ровно пояснил Элиот. - И пьянка. Почему ты меня постоянно подозреваешь в нецеломудренных намерениях?

\- А у тебя есть другие?

\- Ты очень сильно удивишься, - ответил он, протягивая ладонь и помогая Квентину подняться, - но есть. Если забыл, первый год здесь я к тебе и пальцем не притронулся. 

\- Но хотел. И думал. И прикасался, ну, не ко мне, правда.

\- Дорогуша, за год воздержания я бы даже серьезно рассмотрел кандидатуру карася. 

\- То есть ты согласился от безысходности?

Элиот закатил глаза:

\- Квентин, избавь меня от этих пошлых драматичных банальностей.

\- Но… 

\- Кью, - голос Элиота стал мягче, когда он сделал короткий шаг навстречу и цепко взял Квентина за подбородок. - Я знаю, что тебе сейчас страшно. И очень одиноко. И горько, я всё это знаю. Но не смей оскорблять меня тем, что мой выбор был от безысходности. Никогда. Не бывает шести лет от безысходности.

Квентин опустил взгляд и неожиданно обхватил рукой запястье Элиота.

\- Прости, - просто сказал он. 

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Элиот краем рта. - Я тоже.

Он наклонился и легко коснулся губами лба Квентина.

\- Пойдем, нам ещё нужно взять на абордаж бочку. 

\- А потом?

\- А потом будем делать то же самое, что делали последние шесть лет: собирать мозаику, растить кабачки, заниматься сексом. Сына воспитывать. Жить. Напиваться паршивым алкоголем.

\- Интересно, как долго у нас это займет?

\- Кто знает? - пожал плечами Элиот. - Может, две недели, может ещё пару лет. А может, всю жизнь.

Квентин задумался на несколько мгновений.

\- Это была бы хорошая жизнь.

Элиот посмотрел на всё ещё голого Квентина. На густую сиреневую ночь, на иву, окунувшую ветви в воду, на подлесок, где стоял их дом. На свои ступни, глубоко погрузившиеся во влажный песок.

\- Да, - сказал он. - Очень хорошая.

Fin.


End file.
